


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1346

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, between scenes, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1346

*slightly strained tone* Day 1346.

[Sarah’s hands are obscuring most of the camera’s view; from the bumping and scraping noises she appears to be fiddling with the controls.

After another moment or two of adjustments, Sarah’s hands pull away.

Her hair is down around her shoulders and still vaguely in curls, though thoroughly tousled. She’s wearing Chuck’s tuxedo shirt.

From all appearances, including what’s visible in the large mirror behind her, Sarah’s back in a luxurious hotel room — just not the one she spent nearly three years living in.]

Okay, that’s better. This isn’t my usual camera. I managed to _smuggle_ it out from our wedding presents before we hit the limo.

[Sarah reaches downward in front of her, and picks up what looks like an ornate greeting card. She opens the card, and her eyebrows lift in surprise.]

*mildly bemused* From Jeff Barnes, of all people. Anyway.

Day 1346. Or maybe Day 1347. I have _long_ since given up trying to keep track of all the time zone changes when we travel and it’s not mission-critical.

Sooo… we’re _married_ now.

[Sarah grins sheepishly.]

Chuck’s finally sleeping. I had plenty of _rest_ before the wedding. I’m glad almost everyone was still able to be there, even with the rescheduling. We missed having Bolonia, but Morgan was going to take videos to her. I think she’d disown him if he didn’t.

For a little while there I guess it looked like it might not happen at all. With it being some kind of radiation poisoning — 

[Sarah tweaks a curl at the camera.]

— I’m lucky I still had hair. *snorts softly*

I… don’t remember much from being poisoned, not really even past feeling faint at the party and then Chuck catching me. I woke up in the hospital, but I know I’d been there for at least a few days while Chuck was… running halfway around the world for me, and then another couple of days for observation.

I still don’t know that I quite buy this whole press-a-trigger-from-across-the-world-and-MAGIC explanation of the Norseman. Chuck and I were certainly in close enough proximity to Vivian after we stopped her fake sale in Moscow for her to have dosed me with the “thorium.” Even Ellie kind of called BS on that one, but I suppose it doesn’t matter what it really was, since Chuck and Hartley talked Vivian into giving them the cure. 

She felt bad enough to drop a planeload of Russian Spetsnaz on Decker’s head. I’d have paid money to see the look on his face. Or Casey’s for that matter.

And then both the McVolkoff-Winterbottoms gave us one hell of a wedding present. 

[Sarah rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands, then yawns before continuing.]

*half-yawning* I mean, with everything Dad had saved up for me, it’s not like we were going to be living on cold cuts after the wedding, but… this is… this is just beyond belief. I mean, we could buy _this_ place, out of our _petty cash_. I mean, like Chuck said, it’s not Larry Ellison money, but it’s a _fortune_. And it’s a huge responsibility.

I just hope it’s enough to keep us all safe.

[Sarah pauses for a moment, looking down at her hands in her lap, then back up to the camera.]

It’s a little too bad Decker didn’t give anyone an excuse to open fire, after what he did to Chuck. I’m sure John or Carina would’ve taken the shot if they’d thought they could excuse it. Or have found some creative places to shove those tasers.

I know it was hard on Chuck, losing the Intersect again, having it _ripped_ from him like that when he thought he needed it the most. But he seems more at peace with it this time. Like he finally understands that having it or not having it has nothing to do with his worth as a spy, much less as a person. The Intersect may be why we met in the first place, but it’s not why we’re _here_ —

[Sarah holds up her left hand, now adorned with a slightly squished twist tie in addition to her engagement ring.]

— and it has _nothing_ to do with keeping us together.

[In the mirror, a figure approaches.

Sarah looks up, and sees Chuck leaning casually in the doorway, a hotel robe tied loosely about him.]

*dangit* Oh, Chuck, did I wake you up?

**Chuck:**  No, I just missed ya. *rumbly, sleepy* You ready to come back to bed, Sarah?

[Chuck goes from being mostly visible in the mirror to partially on camera as he approaches Sarah and offers his hand gallantly, as if inviting her to dance. Sarah takes his hand delicately, and rises to her feet, stepping towards Chuck as he takes a step back away and off-camera once more.

With that, most of what’s now directly on camera of Sarah is part of her right leg, and the tails of Chuck’s tuxedo shirt.

In the mirror, Sarah’s back and Chuck’s front to just above his waist are visible — what Sarah’s body isn’t blocking, at any rate.]

**Chuck:**   _Fascinating_ choice of night attire, Mrs. Bartowski.

[Some motion on Sarah’s part is visible, but from behind it’s hard to tell what she’s doing — until Chuck’s robe falls open, and Sarah leans into Chuck and plants a kiss on his neck.]

*purring* Likewise, Mr. Bartowski.

[Chuck lets out a startled little ‘oh’ and starts to turn red as Sarah does something clever with one hand that isn’t quite visible in the mirror. Sarah leans backwards on her left foot, reaching back for the camera, and shuts it off.]


End file.
